Good Life: A Series of Ouran One Shots
by Firefly Fairy In A Bottle
Summary: Kaoru allowed himself a small smile as he felt the familar wave of warmth rush through his stomach. "It really is quite a sight, isn't it?" HikaKao, KyouTamaHaru, HunnyMori.
1. Good Life

**AN- My first Ouran fanfic! Squeeeee! Okay, sorry, kinda freaked out there. But anywho, I had to write **_**something**_** about the twins because they're **_**wonderful.**_** And Hitachiincest is wonderful-**_**er**_**. So yeah, there you have it.**

**To those of you waiting on updates for updates on Break My Fall- Sorry... ^-^;; If you guys haven't seen Ouran, please watch it.** **I've been so busy obsessing over it that I haven't found time to write BMF.**

**Okay, what this is- I haven't read the manga, but I'm somewhat aware of how it ends. I guess this is kind of my alternate ending to Ouran, with some similarities and some differences. It's **_**loosely**_** based around the song "Good Life" by OneRepublic. The song itself is actually part of the story, so I guess that makes this a song-fic in some ways? Oh, and I kept the twins both red-heads because to me Hikaru will **_**always**_** look better that way.**

Kaoru and Hikaru took in their surroundings with wide eyes and shallow breaths that made small clouds of fog in the cold air. The city lights shone in the dark, making the street ways glow in every color imaginable. Signs advertised every commoner item to ever exist (so thought the twins, at least), and store windows seemed to contain endless supplies of them. Kaoru's hands shook from the cold shock of the sights and the freezing city weather. (He would have to wear gloves, he thought to himself.)

"What, you've never been in the city before?" Haruhi asked, chocolate-truffle eyes opening and shutting.

Kaoru shook his head, breathlessly. "We travel a lot, but usually to the Bahamas or Bali. Not. . . ," he swallowed, "New York."

Haruhi pouted, but she was truly trying to suppress the smile that wads tugging at the corners of her lips. "Rich people," she said simply, adverting her gaze from the two red-heads.

They walked in thick silence for moments on end until Hikaru softly spoke up.

"Wow," was all he said.

Kaoru allowed himself a small smile as he felt the familar wave of warmth rush through his stomach. "It really is quite a sight, isn't it?" he whispered, feeling the winter air bite his reddened cheeks.

"Yeah," Hikaru responded, grinning only slightly. He walked more slowly, and Kaoru followed this motion, distancing themselves from Haruhi a few feet. "Do you think things will be different now that Haruhi is engaged to Tono?" he said under his breath. Even if he hadn't said it at all, Kaoru would have known what he was thinking.

"It will be," he uttered quickly as a light breeze flew by their shoulders. "But it'll be for the best."

"I'm sure it will be," Hikaru agreed, gingerly taking his brother's hand in his, "Baby Brother-Dear."

Kaoru felt his cheeks grow warm at the nickname. Hardly taking in his surroundings any longer, he opened his mouth without warning, letting the melodious words fly out like the butterflies trapped in his ribcage. He didn't even notice that he and Hikaru had stopped moving, that Haruhi had turned around, gaping at them with tinted cheeks and chocolate-truffle eyes, or that others on the street had stopped in their track to watch him.

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life,_

_This has gotta be the good life._

_This could really be a good life, good life._

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight,_

_Like this city is on fire tonight._

_This could really be a good life,_

_A good, good life._

He finally snapped out of his trance when the sound of his brother's soft, fleeting chuckle reached his ears. "What was that, Kaoru?" Hikaru said with a wide grin adorning his almond face. "Some American song you heard?"

Kaoru smiled sheepishly, shuffling his feet until Hikaru took a few steps forward, dragging Kaoru by their woven fingers. "Yeah... I kinda memorized it without meaning to."

Hikaru let out another slight chuckle that tickled Kaoru's ears with nostalgia. "Oh, Kaoru. . . ," he gave Kaoru's hand a squeeze as they caught up to Haruhi, who was waiting for them with her prim little hands on her delicate hips, "what _am_ I going to do with you?"

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

"I can't believe you could be so selfish, Hikaru!" Kaoru found himself shouting, feeling the air rush out of his lungs in a hurry to release his anger. He normally didn't act on such an impulse, but Hikaru had gone far enough this time.

"And _I_ can't believe you'd be so childish!" Hikaru yelled back, eyes aflame with anger of his own kind- the kind that only Hikaru could feel, the kind where he said what he thought and wouldn't let anyone have their say in it, because Hikaru and _only_ Hikaru was right.

"_I'm _childish?" Kaoru blurted out, holding back tears in the bittersweet memory of a certain brotherly nickname.

"You're the younger one!"

Neither twin knew how it had started, or what they were fighting over. All they knew was that the other couldn't have his way, and that they would stop at nothing to win this battle. No insult was too harsh, no anger-induced, cold, hard fact was too cruel. They were both too stubborn to lose.

"That's it! I'm never speaking to you again!" Deep down, Hikaru could have been right. Kaoru _had_ begun to act childish. He had always been the baby brother, after all.

"Ditto!" Hikaru agreed, turning away from his so-called-brother for what seemed to be the last time.

They managed to stay there, on opposite side of the room, arms crossed, backs facing each other, faces scrunched up in scowls, for ten seconds. It was Hikaru who broke down first, falling to the ground in broken, choking, frustrated sobs. Kaoru, feeling the first warm tears sliding down his pink cheeks, was the one who came rushing back, running into the older's twins arms.

"I'm sorry Hikaru. . . ," the younger blubbered, burying his face in his brother's shoulder, "I just can't stay away. . ." It took long moments of shattered silence until Kaoru fought the next words out of his mouth. "I-I love you. . ."

Hikaru held Kaoru tighter as the words fell from his lips. It took a few seconds for him to find the will to speak, but when he did-

"I love you too."

Nuzzling his head into his brother's neck, Kaoru felt the melody rush through his again, his voice coming out shaky and coated with tears.

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life,_

_This has gotta be the good life._

_This could really be a good life, good life._

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight,_

_Like this city is on fire tonight._

_This could really be a good life,_

_A good, good life._

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

"Haruhi?" Haruhi's gaze drifted over her shoulder, where she was greeted by a wide grin from a red-headed boy. A red-headed boy with hair parted to the _left._

"Hey, Hikaru," she said almost instantly. The twin sighed in defeat, his hand rising to bring his hair back to his normal style.

"You are _too _good," Hikaru muttered hopelessly. He stared at the shorter girl as he let his hand fall back down, only a few hairs out of place. "Actually, I have a favor to ask of you."

Haruhi had a feeling on where this was going. "And that would be?"

"...Do you know of any good jewelry stores?"

Haruhi blinked. Okay, maybe she _didn't_ know where this was going.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

Kaoru felt his pace gradually slow down as he ran his foot down the city-sidewalk pavement. Up ahead he spotted Hikaru and Haruhi, talking and laughing as they always did. He knew it was selfish; since Haruhi was engaged to Tamaki, and because deep down he knew his brother would always care for him more than the brunette; but he couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of jealousy hit his chest. He lowered his focus to the cement and his scuttling steps. He jumped when identical fingers found his way around his, grabbing his hand tightly. Hikaru's voice rang out through the crowded voices of the busy streets.

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life,_

_This has gotta be the good life._

_This could really be a good life, good life._

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight,_

_Like this city is on fire tonight._

_This could really be a good life,_

_A good, good life._

"Hikaru. . . ," Kaoru choked out, a sincere smile spreading across his slender face.

The older brother gave a wild grin in return, coupled with a quick wink. "You don't _really_ think I like Haruhi more than you, do you?"

The younger's smile grew sheepish, eyebrows arching to create a nervous expression. "Kind of."

A wild grin transformed into a scheming smirk. "I'll prove you wrong." Hikaru moved his grip from Kaoru's hand up to his wrist, dragging him along the sidewalk; away from the crowd, away from the noise, away from Haruhi. . . "I wanna show you something."

"O-okay."

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

It didn't take long until the two identical boys had arrived at their destination- a large apartment building adorned in Christmas lights. The building seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, from top to bottom. Each window shined in its own unique pattern, and if you were to look closely, you could spot the lights of each family's personal Christmas tree flickering inside. It truly was breath-taking sight.

"Like it?" asked Hikaru with a signature "little devil" smirk.

"It's beautiful. . . ," Kaoru breathed.

Hikaru snuck a nervous glance at his brother before hastily clearing his throat. Kaoru slowly turned to him, still wonderstruck at the sight of the glittering building.

"I-I have something I want to give to you, Kaoru."

"What's the occasion?" Kaoru said slowly, wariness edging into his voice. It was still too early for a Christmas present. Was Hikaru leaving? No, no. Why would he leave?

"It's. . . special," Hikaru managed to say with little struggle.

Kaoru had the words lodged in his throat, but didn't know how to express them. So he said nothing.

"I was just thinking about Tono and Haruhi, and. . . ," Kaoru noticed Hikaru had one hand deep in his coat pocket, "I. . . I want you to promise me something."

Hikaru's hand was removed from its pocket prison, revealing a gold ring. On closer inspection, there were three tiny, baby blue jewels- one large, and two smaller on either side of it. Hikaru gently took Kaoru's hand, holding the ring up to the tip of his ring finger.

"I-I know it can't be official," Hikaru blabbered, keeping his hard gaze of the younger twin's soft hand, "but I just want you t-to be with me. Always."

Kaoru could hardly speak. Only one word fell out as the ring was slipped onto his finger, with the salty, unexpected tears falling from the corners of his eyes–

"H-Hikaru. . ."

Hikaru looked up, expectantly. Kaoru could tell with one look that his big brother was more than a bit worried. ". . .Well?"

Kaoru couldn't stand it any longer. Without further thought, he lunged forward, pressing Hikaru's lips against his in a quick, genuine kiss. Their first kiss, because they had never thought of leaving each other's sides for a second. He backed away quickly, one bare hand flying to his mouth. "O-oops. Sorry, Hikaru."

Hikaru didn't mind. He just smiled, took Kaoru's hands and said–

"I don't mind. . . Baby Brother-Dear."

And with that he pulled Kaoru into his second kiss.


	2. Commoner's Pocky

**AN- You all wanted more so here it is! Another Ouran oneshot for ya! I came up with this while (inevitably) eating pocky. So here we go.**

"Haru-chan, you're late!" It was true. Haruhi had just tromped into the room, arms filled with two plump grocery bags. She set one down on a nearby table in front of the beaming blonde boy. He gazed at the plastic bag intently.

"Sorry. We ran out of instant coffee," she told him with a sharp sigh. Her eyes lit up. "Oh, but I got you something."

Hunny bounced out of his seat, flinging his arms around her neck. "Really? What is it?"

Haruhi laughed, detaching the boy from her neck. She reached into the bag and pulled out a pink box.

"'Pocky'?" Hunny read aloud. The girls surrounding them gazed at the package with confusion and wonder. Mori continued to stare at it with his usual blank expression.

Haruhi nodded. "It was on sale at the supermarket. I thought you would like it."

Hunny's smile grew brighter. "Well thanks, Haru-chan!" He eagerly opened the package to find smaller, shiny packages. He took one and opened that, too.

Inside, just as advertised, were thin biscuit sticks with pink strawberry coating. Hunny chomped on one with a muffled, "nom." A few girls squealed as he munched on it.

"Mmm!" he mumbled as he ate another. "They're good!"

Haruhi smiled. "Glad you like them." She took another package out, this one red. "I bought chocolate ones, too. Tamaki gave me too much money, so I got a lot . . ."

As if on cue, Tamaki swooped in and snatched a box. "Splendid!" he cried. "These will be a smash hit, I'm sure! Yes," he announced, "commoner's Pocky for all!"

Haruhi grimanced. "You don't have to go that far. . ."

_~Kiss~Kiss~Fall~in~Love~_

Not too long thereafter, the Host Club was in full swing. Tamaki sat in the center of the room, surrounded by girls, as always. The girls stared at the pocky skeptically, almost _scared_ to eat it.

"Try it girls, they're delicious!" Tamaki urged, after swallowing a small bite.

"I dunno. . . ," one girl mumbled with a worried look painted on her face. Tamaki had no idea _what_ they were afraid of. Had they not realized already that commoner's food was simply _delicious_?

So of course, Tamaki lifted up the young girl's chin and said to her softly, "Then I guess I'll just have to feed it to you."

And of course, all the girls swooned, and of course Tamaki got his way.

As usual.

Completely unaware of this scene were Hunny and Mori, who were not-really-busy-because-they-weren't-exactly entertaining the girls. Well, not _intentionally._ Hunny was chomping down stick after stick of strawberry pocky, and all the girls were staring at him in awe. How adorable can you possibly get? Answer– not much more adorable than Mitskuni Haninozuka.

Mori watched his cousin intently, before finally speaking but only a few words. "Mitskuni, don't eat too many."

Hunny smiled up at him. "Don't worry, Takashi, I'll brush my teeth!" Mori gave a small, yet genuine, smile back in return. Hunny's smile only grew brighter. Girls inevitably swooned.

Speaking of which. . . guess which twin wasn't paying any attention to the other? You probably guessed right– Kaoru. He was gazing at Hunny and Mori, hardly paying attention to anything else. He and Hikaru had already pulled their little brotherly love act for the day; he could space out if he so wanted to.

"–ru. Kaoru!" Kaoru's head jolted up at the sound of his name being called.

"Ah, yes, Hikaru?" he chimed innocently.

Hikaru batted his eyes, raising an eyebrow. "Why were you spacing out?"

Kaoru let out a nervous chuckle, pointing towards Hunny and Mori. "Hunny-senpai's acting ridiculous today, don't 'cha think?"

Hikaru grinned. "Yeah, must be because of this pocky," he commented, picking up a box. The once-peaceful grin turned into a secretive smirk. "Ne, why don't you try some, Kaoru? It's really good."

Kaoru blinked, his eyes wide in suspicion. ". . .Okay." He reached into a shiny package and pulled out a chocolate coated stick.

As he took his first bite, one girl commented, "You look so cute, Kaoru!"

Taking his hands away from the pocky, still in his mouth, Kaoru mumbled, "Really?"

Hikaru quickly jumped at his opportunity, taking hold of his brother's wrists. Kaoru jumped, but didn't say a word; he was too flustered to say anything.

Hikaru leaned forward and said softly, "Oi, Kaoru. . . you gonna finish that?" And took a bite of the pocky from the other side. He backed away with a huge damn smirk on his face. And– do I even need to say it?– the girls were squealing.

Kaoru's face was hot pink. _That_ hadn't been planned. . .

_~Kiss~Kiss~Fall~in~Love~_

Haruhi sighed, rubbing one of her aching ears. The girls surrounding the twins were _still_ squealing, crying out, "Two-in-one! Two-in-one!"

"Ugh. . . ," she muttered. "I really shouldn't have boughten that pocky."


	3. OMG

**AN- I'm so unoriginal. I pretty much took this from an episode of iCarly. But it fits the Hitachiins so well, I just HAD to use it! I apologize greatly.**

"Hikaru?" Kaoru was poking his head out of the back door of their class room. Outside sat Hikaru, who had grown frustrated with his brother's constant tries to set him up with Haruhi. It was the night of their school festival– 11:03 PM, to be exact. Hikaru took one look at his brother, before staring blankly at his shoes.

"Did Tono send you to find me?"

Kaoru shook his head. "I was worried about you." He took a few steps forward and sat down next to Hikaru. "After you fought with Tono I came looking for you."

Hikaru's gaze grew stiff, and he glared at the ground. He had fought with Tamaki about feelings and Haruhi and. . . short in short, Tamaki came to want just what Kaoru wanted– for Hikaru to confess to Haruhi. He only wanted Haruhi to be happy, but Hikaru wasn't going to have it, because–

"Tono's right, you know."

Hikaru groaned. "Not this again. . . I'll say it again– I'm not into Haruhi like that!"

"Everytime I decide to hang out with Haruhi, you want to come with us," he said matter-of-factly.

"And that means I'm in love with her?"

Kaoru shrugs. "We already hang out all the time."

"But. . ."

"Hikaru, we live together. We eat together. We're in the same class. We even share the same bed! With all the time we spend together, I would think you'd want to get away from me!"

Hikaru frowned. "Just leave. . . ," he muttered feebly.

"Fine, okay," Kaoru responded, quickly standing up and brushing himself off.

"Buh-bye."

"But before I go–"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru cried, standing up at last. "No buts! Just _go_!" He pointed in another direction– anywhere but here.

"No," Kaoru said defiantly. "I just wanna tell you that's Tono's _right._" He sighed. "Listen, Hikaru. . . I know you're not good with feelings, and that you're scared to put them out there. You can never tell whether the person you love will feel the same way about you. Everyone feels that way; even me. . ."

He looked at Hikaru's face; a mix of shame, regret, stubbornness, and realization. Was it working? "But you never know what might happen if you ju—" The younger was interrupted by the older grabbing hold of his shoulders and pulling him into an unexpected, but not unpleasant, kiss.

Hikaru had finally done it. He had waited long enough, and the time had finally come. Kaoru and Tamaki had both been stupid enough to think he liked Haruhi. It was true that he had been fond of Haruhi at some point, but nobody, _nobody_, could replace Kaoru. After all, Haruhi had been the only one to know the truth the whole time.

Kaoru was shocked with the feeling of Hikaru's lips pressed against his. He had wanted this; for a long time, in fact; but he couldn't help but think of how Haruhi would feel about all this.

Of course, his back was turned towards the window, where Haruhi quietly watched, smirking.

"It's about damn time," she whispered to herself.

Hikaru forced himself away, letting go of Kaoru's shoulders, but holding his gaze nonchalantly, as if to say, "Oh, I just kissed you, but it was no big deal!"

"I. . . um. . . ," Kaoru started, but Hikaru cut him off.

"Don't say anything," he said hurriedly, shuffling off, back into the classroom.

"I-it's okay. . . I. . . don't mind. . ."

Hikaru didn't hear. He was already long gone.

"I love you. . ."


End file.
